Tails
Miles Prower, commonly referred by his nickname Tails, is one of the primary protagonists of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. He made his series debut in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VI%3A_Fusion Fusion]. Canon Tails was first introduced in [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_2 Sonic the Hedgehog 2]. He served as Sonic's sidekick, helping him with planes and inventions, such as the Tornado. His twin tails did get him bullied when he was a child, but after seeing Sonic, he was inspired to be like him. Pre-Convergence It was believed that Tails was interested about Fuse, and wondered what it could do, but was later revealed that Tails' true purpose was to use the Fuse to bring back [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmo Cosmo], Tails' lover who died in [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_X Sonic X]. Plot Involvement Fusion In the prologue, Tails met Nanami Yasuri, Cole MacGrath, C-3PO and they conversed with them a little about the facility. Later, Tails met Patchouli Knowledge in the Robot Dormancy Room, but they agreed to move to the Storage Maze, due to being alone at the time. In the Storage Maze, Tails encountered Soto and a green dog named Tatdo. In exchange for Tatdo, Tails' group obtained a machine that had a GPS function to escape the maze, after they checked a nearby room called the Golden Room. It turned out that the maze was an illusion created by the Freelancer. After, Tails went with Rose Wilson to the Weapon Storage to gear up. Tails momentarily left to blow up a door at C-D.O.M, but returned afterward to meet Shredder and his goons. With a makeshift EMP used against him, Shredder retreated. Tails then left the Weapons Room, with a shotgun and sword, to walk around and see how the C-D.O.M. Group was doing. During the Freelancer battle, Tails fired off a few rounds of his shotgun, but they weren't effective. Tails also attempted to save people. After the battle, Tails went to the Buffet Room along with Pietro Maximoff, Patchouli, and Springtrap. Tails was then asked what his love is and he responded with Cosmo. Tails then sneaked into the kitchen, due to no one serving them. There he encountered a Neco-Arc, which transported the whole group to the Great Cat Kingdom. After reviving the Neco-Arc, Tails, Patchouli, an Pietro decided to go to a lone house, which turned out to be a cafe. Due to Tails' shyness and Pietro's and Patchouli's growing relationship, Tails mostly stay silent unless he was asked with a question. After they were transported back into the Buffet Room, they all had fun and danced. After this, the Tour was being cut short and everyone needed to escape from the facility. Tails worked with Patchouli and Pietro with a hangman puzzle, then later rushed to get to the Range Server Lock. There, Tails had a reunion with Nanami and a small meeting with Hope Estheim. After entering the B-D.O.M. Room, Tails was hanged by Rose in front of everyone. The hanging happened so quickly that no one got the chance to see who did it, but Tails managed to leave behind a dying message. When he woke up as a ghost, he was only able to talk to Monokuma, so Tails had a small conversation with him about his death before he left. During the President battle, he was given a laser gun from Monokuma, which could be used on ghosts. During the proceeding trial, Tails was revealed to be a cultist. He then doubted Pietro, as he was the only person Tails knew who could have pulled off Tails' public hanging. Tails also admitted his reasons to Patchouli for being a cultist, which was to bring back Cosmo, as Cosmo's seed was destroyed in one of [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Eggman Dr. Eggman's] wars. Tails then tried to help others with the dying message he left behind. After the trial, Tails travelled through a portal to a world where he had to resist temptation. Tails found himself at the Lake of Love from Planet Marmolim. He met Cosmo and almost immediately asked her to sit and talk while staring at the moon. After being asked to be with him, Cosmo gave Tails the Black Microphone needed to escape the world, as well as another seed before sending him back. Tails then entrusted this seed to Patchouli, not because they were Cultists, but rather that Tails trusted her. Following this, Tails was controlled by the Prophet, who revealed himself to be Freddy Fazbear. Tails was forced to fight against everyone and brought out his plane that he came in with but was quickly destroyed by Springtrap, who was now Bonnie. After trying to save Bonnie at the same time he was compelled to kill Bonnie, he asked Cole to kill his ghost form, completely ending his life. Cole and the others instead encouraged Tails to fight against the mind control. Tails then gained access to his [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Tails Super Tails] mode, allowing him to defeat the mind control, and to help out with dealing with Despair, a Cie'th. In the final round, Tails transformed back into Super Tails to hold back Ultibahara while helping others by blocking attacks. Epilogue(s) Fusion In the end, Tails went back into the Fuse facility to try and bring back his body, but found himself unable to. After giving out his farewells, Tails eventually had to stay on the island until he figures out a way to restore his body. The 3-part epilogue can be found here: [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/the-murder-games-vi-fusion-ic.105616/page-193#post-2226923 Part 1],''' [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/the-murder-games-vi-fusion-ic.105616/page-193#post-2227938 '''Part 2], and [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/the-murder-games-vi-fusion-ic.105616/page-194#post-2228085 Part 3]. In an alternate epilogue, when Tails tried to restore his body, he accidentally creates Tails.exe. This alternative part can be found [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/the-murder-games-vi-fusion-ic.105616/page-194#post-2229294 here.] Character Relationships * Sonic the Hedgehog - The protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series who debuted in The Time Crisis. Long-time friends, the two have been through thick and thin together, always having each other's backs no matter what. * ''Patchouli Knowledge'' - A recurring character within Touhou Project who also debuted in Fusion. As a fellow Cultist, Tails first met Patchouli in the Robot Dormancy Room. Since then, Tails had many moments with Patchouli, such as in the Buffet Room. Tails also entrusted a seed from Cosmo to her. * Rose Wilson - A character of DC Comics, specifically the Teen Titans, who also made her debut in Fusion. Tails was with Rose during the first few chapters of the event. In the Storage Maze, they discussed whether to give up Tatdo or not. In the Weapons room, Rose helped Tails find some weapons and they fought against Shredder together. * ''Pietro Maximoff'' - A character from Marvel Comics, specifically the X-Men, who also debuted in Fusion. Tails first met Pietro in the Weapons Room when Pietro was looking for anyone to blow up a locked door in C-D.O.M. Pietro also teased Tails with his relationship with Patchouli in the buffet room and in the Great Cat Kingdom. Tails helped him with various situations, such as when Pietro's feet was stuck with goo. Trivia * This Tails is most likely from a long time after the events of Sonic X. As such, it is heavily believed that this specific incarnation is not from the same world as the incarnations of the other Sonic the Hedgehog characters that appear over the course of the Convergence Series. Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:Unique Roles